disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Horloge
Horloge é um dos personagens de apoio do filme de 1991 da Disney, A Bela e a Fera e seus outros filmes. Ele é o mordomo da Fera, na voz de David Ogden Stiers, e também o melhor amigo de Lumière. Personalidade Horloge naturalmente tem um comportamento sério que é evidente em sua atitude rigorosa em servir a Fera e ordenando aos outros criados constantemente. No entanto, Horloge é bom e é tão bem-humorado quanto Lumière. Ele é o melhor amigo de Lumière e também de certa forma um rival cômico. A preferência de Horloge para cumprir as regras da Fera, muitas vezes coloca uma grande pressão sobre sua amizade com Lumière, que opta por uma personalidade mais rebelde e livre de cuidados, mas no geral, ele valoriza sua amizade com Lumière e vê-lo como um irmão, demonstrado no filme original (quando ele salva Lumière de ser derretido por Lefou, capanga de Gaston) e nos outros filmes. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera Na noite de Natal, uma velha mendiga veio ao castelo e pediu abrigo. Por causa de sua aparência repulsiva, o mestre do castelo, o príncipe Adam, recusou. Ela, então, revelou-se ser uma bela feiticeira, e transformou o príncipe Adam em uma fera horrenda, por causa de sua atitude cruel. Para mais punição, os servos do castelo foram amaldiçoados, bem como, Horloge foi transformado especificamente em um relógio. Se a Fera não poder encontrar alguém para amar, e que possa ama-lo durante o tempo que a última pétala de uma rosa encantada cair, ele e os servos serão amaldiçoados para sempre. Alguns anos mais tarde, um homem chamado Maurice perdeu seu cavalo, e precisava de um lugar para ficar durante a noite de inverno brutal. Horloge não gostou da idéia de convidá-lo por causa das regras do mestre, mas foi em frente e Lumière serviu Maurice de qualquer maneira, com os outros servos acompanhando. Pouco tempo suficiente, a Fera chega e aprisiona Maurice. Horloge e Lumière brigam sobre o evento, até que descobrem uma menina, uma jovem chamada Bela, que está à procura de seu pai, Maurice. Ela troca de lugar com ele como um prisioneiro, e Horloge junta-se aos outros agentes, em sua tentativa de ajudar a Bela e a Fera de se apaixonar para quebrar o feitiço. Com o tempo, a Bela e a Fera desenvolveram uma relação estreita. Horloge e os outros decidem criar uma dança de salão para selar seu relacionamento, mas a Fera libera ela quando Maurice fica encalhado na mata à procura de Bela. Horloge é o primeiro a ouvir Bela saindo, e informa rapidamente aos outros. Sem esperança de tornar-se humano, Horloge está farto de a própria idéia de Bela ser capaz de quebrar o feitiço. De repente, uma multidão enfurecida invade o castelo para matar a Fera. Cogsworth, e os outros servos, lutam heroicamente. Enquanto isso, a Fera luta contra Gaston, o líder da multidão, e um admirador de Bela. Ele fatalmente esfaqueia a Fera antes de cair do topo do castelo, para a sua morte. Horloge, Lumière, e Madame Samovar, vão para o lado da Fera. Ele morre, mas Bela confessa seu amor antes das últimas quedas da pétala. Fera se transforma em Adam, mais uma vez, e Horloge recupera sua forma humana também. Ele é visto pela última vez discutindo com Lumière sobre quem previu o fato de que Bela iria quebrar o feitiço primeiro. A Bela e a Fera (musical) Apesar de seguir a mesma história geral do filme, uma das adições feitas no musical seria uma versão mais elaborada detalhada da magia com a transformação do objeto sendo principalmente gradual, como fazer sentido fora de ter versões de tamanho humano dos objetos encantados. Ao longo do show, Horloge está começando a mudar ainda para se tornar um relógio. A relação com o guarda-roupa também seria adicionada, com Horloge ter sido um admirador de suas óperas. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado thumb|250px|Horloge em A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado.Horloge está testemunhando a relação da Fera com Bela juntos e vê que eles estão se tornando cada vez mais próximos como o dia passa. Bela caminha parecendo animada. Horloge e os servos tem um mau pressentimento de que Bela está pensando em Natal e infelizmente para eles que eles estão certos. Horloge e os outros tentam o seu melhor para mudar de assunto sem sucesso. Lumière e os outros decidem ir com ela, mas Horloge não. Enquanto Lumière, Bela e do resto do castelo desejam fazer uma festa de Natal sem a Fera, Horloge por medo não deseja se juntar ao resto do grupo, a fim de manter a Fera em seu lado bom. Ele finalmente decide se juntar a eles comemorando o Natal, mas avisa-los a manter a calma para que a Fera não vá descobrir. No final, a Fera finalmente percebe que o Natal é um tempo para estar com os que ele se preocupa, e Horloge está muito feliz por ele. A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela thumb|250px|Horloge em A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela.No aniversário do primeiro encontro da Lumière com Fifi, Lumière cresce tão nervoso a ponto de que ele limpa-se excessivamente e se pede conselhos para Bela, andando com ela no jardim e recitando o que ele pretende dizer a Fifi para ela. Fifi ouve isso, e acredita que Lumière e Bela estão tendo um caso escondido. Para se vingar de Lumière, Fifi tenta seduzir Horloge, que não está aparentemente interessado. Horloge sente que está perdendo o controle sobre sua equipe, e exige a sua relação com o tratamento severo. Nesse meio tempo, Bela convence a Fera para libertar a ave recém-capturada, e ele libera ela uma vez que sua asa está curada, mas o pássaro, ainda muito fraco, começa a cair, e a Fera corre para resgatá-lo. No processo, Horloge cai da varanda e vai parar no jardim, mas nada sofre, e aprende que não se pode exigir respeito, mas você pode ganhá-lo, dando-lhe. ''Timão e Pumba Horloge fez uma aparição no episódio de Timão e Pumba, "Serengeti Western". ''O Point do Mickey Horloge fez inúmeras aparições na série animada de 2001-03 ''O Point do Mickey. Em Stolen Cartoons, depois de ouvir uma piada, Lumière deu um tapinha em Horloge enquanto ria, tendo a cabeça de Horloge sendo despejada em sua sopa. Em Thanks to Minnie, ele, Lumière e Samovar assistiram quando Minnie fugiu em lágrimas, deixando-os sem saber o que aconteceu. Mais tarde, eles viram que estava tudo bem. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250pxHorloge é visto pela primeira vez em ''Kingdom Hearts II e retorna em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Cogsworth aparece em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ao lado de Lumière. Ambos Lumière e Cogsworth servem como guardas do relógio do Castelo da Fera, forçando Roxas e Xion para escapar. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Na primeira visita ao Castelo da Fera, Bela diz a Sora para resgatar Horloge, que esta preso no calabouço. Ao fazê-lo, ele diz a Sora sobre a maldição da Fera e como eles foram presos pela Fera. Em seguida, ele e os outros mostram a Sora uma passagem secreta para a sala da Fera - O trabalho de Horloge é diminuir as lâmpadas para Sora e companhia para iluminá-los. Horloge também move os cavaleiros bloqueando as entradas para ajudar Sora e os outros. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta combatem contra a Fera para transformá-lo de volta ao normal, Horloge auxilia fazendo ruídos altos para despertar a Fera, com a ajuda da Keyblade de Sora. Após a Fera voltar a seus sentidos, eles vão para ver Bela para que a Fera possa pedir desculpas a ela. Em vez disso, eles descobrem que ela está sendo atacada por um heartless. A batalha acontece no salão de baile e o heartless logo é derrotado. A Bela e a Fera se reunem colocando de lado as suas diferenças. Sora e companhia visitam uma segunda vez enquanto Horloge e os outros recebê-los para testemunhar a dança da Fera com Bela no salão. Do nada nobodies aparece e uma batalha ocorre. Alheio a Horloge e os outros, o membro membro Xaldin da Organização XII roubou a rosa. Logo Sora e a Fera recuperan a rosa e a paz é restaurada. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:3677783320_debca2059d.jpg|thumb|250px|Horloge em Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage.]]Horloge é mostrado nos parques da Disney em desfiles e espectáculos, juntamente com muitos outros personagens do filme. Horloge tem sua própria topiaria em Epcot durante a Festa da Flor no jardim na primavera. ''Beauty and the Beast Live'' Ele é visto em Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage no Hollywood Studios da Disney no Walt Disney World Resort. Assim como no filme, Horloge estava muito chateado com alguém no castelo, mas quase teve uma mudança de coração, quando percebe uma garota, Bela tem a capacidade de quebrar o feitiço. ''Fantasmic! Horloge também faz uma pequena participação na seqüência da bolha flutuando na versão do ''Fantasmic! do Hollywood Studios da Disney. ''Parade of Dreams'' Horloge aparece na decoração do carro temático de Bela e a Fera no desfile da Disneylândia. Trivialidades *O traje que Horloge durante a batalha para defender o castelo é uma óbvia referência a Napoleão Bonaparte, um famoso general francês. *Ele é visualmente referenciado no filme Shrek 2, quando Shrek, Burro e o Gato tentam escapar da fábrica da Fada Madrinha, eles acidentalmente vazam uma poção, dois dos capangas da madrinha são transformados em Lumière e Horloge. *Um relógio inanimado assemelhando a Horloge pode ser visto em uma mesa ao lado de um candelabro que se assemelha a Lumière na série da ABC Once Upon Time no episódio "Skin Deep". Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens ingleses Categoria:Covardes Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Humanos transformados em objetos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales